A New Generation Of Ninja
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: Meet the Ninja's kids- Ty, Em, Bobby, Lucy, Nita, Zeke and William. They think their parents are average and so are they, right? Well, they're WRONG! As the new Ninja practice their powers, which other Elemental Masters will they meet? Will love blossom in between training? Read to find out the adventures of 13-year-old Ninja.
1. New Families

**I need to write this. I wanted to have FanFiction know my version of the Ninja's children. I really loved this! :D Here you go!**

 **P.S., Cole won't exactly be a ghost, and Zane's kid will not be built, but I will not explain it. :D Also, a new movie of Ninjago will come out in September 23rd, 2016! Thank you, friend! (I will not say who he is. XD)**

* * *

 **The Smith Family**

A moving truck drove through a suburban neighborhood. It was a family of four with their beloved german shepard, moving to a new house-soon-to-be-home. The parents loved their son and daughter more than anything in the world. They were fraternal twins. The boy was named Tyler, but everyone called him Ty unless he was in hot water with his parents, then they would whip out his full name- Tyler Michael Smith. Their daughter's name was Emma, and the same thing applied to her. Most people called her Em, but if in trouble she would be called by _her_ full name, Emma Francesca Smith. Ty looked more to be his father with small features of his mother, whilst his sister being the opposite. The children didn't know much about the past of their parents, but it was a good thing. The family moved due to the father's job being too rough, with his shoulder needing to be put back in place almost everyday, so Mr. Smith searched for a new job more suitable for him. The mother owned a noodle shop in New Ninjago City, so the children and father always got free food or a discount, especially the father and Ty for having big appetites. Emma was excited to live in a new neighborhood, but Ty was a little scared, even though he got his confidence from his father. Once out in the front yard of the family's new home, Mr. Smith noticed his son's gloomy look.

"Hey Ty, what's wrong?" As mentioned, the parents loved their children and dog more than anything in the world.

"Yeah, Dad. Did we really have to move? Especially before school ended? We could've stayed a little longer. I could've made it to State Finals," Ty was an athlete, as well as his sister. He was always team captian and would try out for every sport the school sponsered, and made it in.

"Ty, you know that my job was rough, and your old school didn't teach you and Em your learning levels. Your new school will be better and you'll make new friends. Trust me," Ty trusted his father and mother more than anyone else, with the exception of Emma. When Ty nodded back to his dad in understanding, Mr. Smith broke out in a smile. " Hey, chin up! Em, Ty, you can both go into your new rooms, and before we bring up your stuff you can paint your rooms! And if you want an art wall like back at our old house, go on ahead!" That was one thing both kids picked up from their father, they're both artists and love sketching.

"Oh man, I'm so glad we have our own rooms this time! We're in junior high, I need privacy!" Emma commented as both siblings ran through the house. Mr. Smith smirked at his children's energy, whilst Mrs. Smith noticing his look.

"Alright, why did we move? I can tell when you have another meaning to something."

"Oh nothing much, just needed a new job, more room space, the fact that my sister and brother-in-law live in this neighborhood-"

"What?! Kai, they live here?! Oh my goodness!" Yes, it was true. The twins never knew much of their parents' pasts because they were the Elemental Masters of Fire and Amber. "Ty, Em, guess what? Your aunt and uncle live in this here neighborhood!" No words could be said for the children's joy. Maybe they can finally meet their cousins, who were also fraternal twins.

"This rocks! I can't wait to- Pyro, stop! Ha ha! Down boy!" Pyro was the german shepard that Ty and Em's father adopted for them last year on their birthdays. "Heh, I think this summer will be the best one yet!" Well, Ty and Em will soon get a wish somewhat like that...

* * *

 **The Walker Family**

"Dad, where's my console?" Bobby exclaimed to his father. It has been a week since a new family has moved to the suburban neighborhood. Lucy, Bobby's fraternal twin sister, overheard their mom and dad speaking about the family being just like theirs, just with having a pet dog.

"Bobby, you didn't finish your chores! So until you complete them all, Lucy will play video games! So I suggest you get started," Mr. Walker replied to his son. Lucy and Bobby always wondered whatever happened to their father's eye, with him wearing an eyepatch everyday of his life, but the siblings both suspected it to be gruesome so they never questioned the subject. Bobby pouted as his sister skipped into the den, holding his console.

"Brat, you evil critter..."

"Bobby, that is no way to talk about your sister! Get your chores done or consider yourself grounded," Mrs. Walker called out from the kitchen, while washing the dishes.

"Ha ha, your in trouble!" Lucy gloated to her brother.

"Lucy, that goes the same for you. Now please be quiet, the both of you for once." Suddenly, the phone rang. Mr. Walker picked it up. Whom ever he was talking to, that person sure got him excited.

"Nya, guess what happened? The family that just moved in... It was Kai and Skylor."

"Jay, oh my goodness! I cannot believe it! Lucy, Bobby your aunt, uncle and cousins are the new neighbors!" Just like Ty and Em, Bobby and Lucy never learned that their parents were the Elemental Masters of Lightning and Water.

"Yes! I love Uncle Kai! Best uncle ever in the whole universe!" Bobby exclaimed possibly as loud as his father. "Maybe we get to meet our cousins for once!" Lucy and Bobby will soon earn a wish greater than that...

* * *

 **The Brookstone Family**

"Hey dad, what's the Triple Tiger Sashay again?" Nita Brookstone asked her father one day.

"Oh, the Triple Tiger Sashay is the most difficult move ever created- that is, until I accomplished it," Mr. Brookstone explained to his daughter. Mr. Brookstone was a solo parent, ever since his wife died from childbirth. But he loved her with all his heart. "Oh Nita, I forgot to mention this to you- you are staring public school this year."

"What!? Dad, I thought I couldn't be in school with other people!" Nita knew only a few things about her father- that he was a dancer and he was once a ghost. He still sort of is, and ever since Nita was born she started showing signs that only a ghost can. Then Mr. Brookstone came to the conclusion- his daughter was half-ghost. He started training Nita to control her ghost powers, which prevented her from making mortal friends. But it didn't mean she would live forever- she would just die like an average human. Then, one day Nita's father thought she could control her powers, and she seemed lonely so he thought he should put her in public school. He couldn't homeschool Nita forever.

"Nita, this is your chance to make new frineds. I want you to be happy. Besides, a new family moved into this neighborhood a few weeks ago. You can make new friends."

"Yes Dad, I heard. Okay, I'll go to school."

"Good. Don't worry, you will always stand out, even if you weren't part-ghost." Nita nodded, then ran off to her room, which was the attic. Mr. Brookstone was glad to have Nita as a daughter. After he was sure his daughter wouldn't be able to see him, he grabbed a pen and paper and wrote,'Kai and Skylor's family. Hopeful to make friends. -Cole'. As mentioned, Nita didn't know the other secrets in her father's past, because he was the Elemental Master of Earth.

In the attic (which actually had tons of space), Nita was grabbing a school supply paper and said to herself," I can't wait to meet new people!" Nita will get a wish that she never would've thought of before...

* * *

 **The Julien Family**

"Zeke, did you clean your room?" Mr. Julien called out to his son.

"Yes, father. I also did the dishes. Am I free to do what I please?" Zeke's father nodded. He was still surprised by his son's choice to let his hair grow out. He seemed to look like a girl*, but he chose that when the time was right, he would cut it to donate to people who need it more. "Thanks Dad." Zeke was doing his best to be kind around his father because, only two years ago his mother died from a disease. What Zeke never understood of his father was, that even though he was a titanium android (as he was told), he didn't understand how a robot and a human could give birth. But it never really mattered to Zeke. He had other interest.

"Oh and Zeke? I hope you can make friends with two children at school. They are the new neighbors. Would you mind showing them around the school? I want you to make new friends."

"Of course I don't mind. I would love to show the new students around the school. I also heard a girl who was homeschooled by her father will also be coming to my school. I will also show her around."

"Thank you, Zeke. You have a good heart," Zeke's father complimented his only child. When Zeke was in his room, peacefully reading, Mr. Julien said,

"P.I.X.A.L., what are the chances of our children discovering their powers in school?" Of course, Zeke didn't know his father was a Nindroid, and the Elemental Master of Ice.

"The probability of Zeke and the other descendants to discover their powers is 12394.345 out of 12394.346. The stakes are high."

In Zeke's room, Zeke was wondering if the new students would be kind.

"Would they want to be my friends?" Zeke didn't realize that with a wish, there comes a few consequences...

* * *

 **The Garmadon Family**

"Hey Dad, can you do the trick again?" William asked his father, who was known as Sensei Lloyd. Unlike the other children of the new generation, William knew who his father was, his past, and the new Masters. He also knew their parents.

"William, I've done it so many times, give me a break! Do it yourself if you want to see it!" The 'trick' that William wanted his father/Sensei to do involved power, and William was still trying to get a hold of his own. William tried, but would've succeded if he had not tripped over his video games' packages, which were littered all over the hidden lair of Elemental Masters. It was formerly the secret cave of Samurai X, but Nya had to clear it out for she became the Water Ninja at that time.

"Dad, when will the new generation unlock their powers?"

"Don't worry William. Most of the Elemental Masters' children are going to the same school. Soon, Ninjago will be protected by new heroes, the new generation of Ninja."

* * *

 **Who liked this long first chapter? I know I did! XD Ooh, so all the Elemental Masters' children will ALL become Ninja! Awesome! When I wrote that I was like,"Did I really type that down?" O_O And I did. Now tell me, who's your favorite child? I'll be doing like a few takes in the summer for the families, and then I'll start in school, probably when I'm in school (but not middle school :P). Ironic, huh? Just to be clear, Ty and Em met Uncle Jay and Aunt Nya, but never their cousins, and Bobby and Lucy met Uncle Kai and Aunt Skylor but not their cousins. I wonder how things will go in school... HINT HINT! Hint: Ty and Bobby will not get along. (I didn't say Em and Lucy, did I?) Until next chapter!**

 **-KGF**


	2. Summer's Almost Over

**The Smith Family**

It has been a few days since the Smiths have moved in the neighborhood. Ty was on the driveway, playing a game he invented called 'baseketball'. The goal was to hit a baseball with a bat and try to land it in the basketball hoop. So far, Ty's highest score of all time was 23 in a row. That was, of course, in his old neighborhood. Em and Mrs. Smith were sunbathing in the front lawn. Mr. Smith was in the kitchen, cooking up lunch. Then Kai remembered he had to leave for his new job.

"Skylor, I have to go! Ty, Em, you want to come and check out my new job?"

"Okay, as long as it's not boring or dangerous," Em commented. She knew that when her father was younger, he sometimes ended up getting several cuts from his father's shop, which they visited two summers ago. Ty thought Four Weapons was the coolest place ever. It was simple and neat.

"Emma!" Mrs. Smith scolded her daughter. Em should've at least said that she hoped her father's job wasn't so rough. Everyone piled into the car, the kids disappointed they couldn't bring Pyro. Their parents explained that they couldn't bring pets unless it was for family trips. Ty and Em were upset, but at least not as upset when they lost their previous pet, Marmalade, an orange tabby cat that was so ancient that he was what people called him a furry bag of bones that purred. The kids didn't like the part where they had to put Marmalade "to sleep". The drive wasn't long, and when they arrived, Ty and Em realized their father was working at...

"A music studio!?" Ty loved to sing, as he inherited his father's gift of singing, and love of music.

"Oh no. I sing for the people of the radio. I used to have different code names when I sang different types of songs, and now you can do them!" Ty had no words, mostly because he kept ranting of why didn't Dad get this job in the first place.

"Wait, why didn't you do this job in the first place?"

"I didn't want the fame to get to me." Then he whispered the other part to Skylor, "Because as a Ninja, I already had enough fame."

"Wait, Dad, what about when you have free time? You can't waste valuable time just standing around." Em had a point. Luckily, her father thought ahead.

"I decided to help out your mother in the noodle house." Kai was an excellent cook, and an amazing waiter. That's why Skylor had the electric mat uninstalled- Kai always waited tables, took orders, and passed out plates of food quicker than any other employee. Besides, the mat cost a lot, and it took up too much energy.

"I have a feeling the kids will enjoy their lives once they figure out who they really are." Skylor spoke to Kai, until she realized he snuck off, helping Ty put on his mic set. She shook her head. "Men..."

* * *

 **The Walker Family**

"Dad, please?! I want candy!" Bobby was begging his father to take him to the candy store. He used up his allowance on comic books and video games, when he should've saved it. At this point, Bobby had grabbed hold of his father's leg and won't let go.

"Well then, you should've thought about that before you spent it all! You just have to save up, like Lucy." So far, Lucy saved so much of her allowance, she practically had enough to pay for her college funds. She rarely ever bought little things, because she borrowed from her brother. Bobby kept whining still, until Lucy was fed up. She walked over to her brother, bent down, and slapped him across the cheek yelling, "SHUT UP!" As if things weren't bad enough, Mrs. Walker grounded both the twins when she caught them trying take off their father's eye-patch. She saw Lucy slap her brother, then just grabbed both their shirt collars.

"That's it! I am fed up with this behavior! If you don't improve your act soon, Uncle Kai won't visit!" Nya knew her children loved her brother, especially since they learned he had gotten multiple scars from the coolest things, as well as the scars across his left eye. Both kids were silent when their mom let go of them, and they both went to their rooms before she could tell them. "Oy, kids. They can be a handful."

"Yes, but it's worth it if I can be a parent with you." Jay winked at his partner, where Nya blushed excessively. She then turned on the radio and heard her brother's voice, with a younger sounding version of his own.

"Hear that? It's Kai and Ty. They make a good duo, huh?" The soothing voices and pleasant music soon had Jay and Nya drifting off to a snuggling sleep.

* * *

 **The Brookstone Family**

"Dad, I'm a little scared. What if no one likes me? What if I get lost on the way to the principal's office?" Nita was starting to get frightened with the idea of going to public school. She had everything she needed, but she still was scared. Her middle school started in three weeks. Cole was disappointed that he kept his daughter from other children. After all, she was still like other humans, just with a touch of ghost in her. He bent down to reach his daughter's eye level.

"Listen to me. No matter what, even if people don't like you, I will love you that no one can top. And you already have memorized the map of your school, so I doubt you'll get lost. Just one thing to remember- Never tell anyone-"

Nita finished for her only parent. "-That I am a ghost-human hybrid. I know Dad, you don't have to worry." Nita skipped off to her front yard, and looked around. So many children were with their parents, playing with pets, planting flowers in a garden, climbing trees. _'One day, I'll be just like everyone else...'_

* * *

 **The Julien Family**

"Notebooks, check. Calculator, check. And water bottle-"

"-Check-a-lacka-ding-dong!" Zane and Zeke were packing everything in Zeke's backpack for school, which starts in two days. Both males broke down in laughter of how Zane checked off the last item Zeke had purchased. Zeke also looked over the names of the new students he would show around.

"Ty and Em Smith, Nita Brookstone... Father, what if they won't listen?"

Zane looked to his son. "I think they will. Someone who will offer their free time just to help them, will indeed become a friend." Zeke always thought his father said the wisest words. "And don't worry. Most people do listen to you. I think you can handle this." Zane sent his son to the backyard, where they were painting their old fence so it would look more new. They were painting the fence with the color baby blue. Zeke was repeating what his father said.

 _'I just hope they are at least kind...'_

* * *

 **The Garmadon Family**

"It's almost time, William. Soon, every child of the Elemental Masters will meet in one school. You can tell them what you know tomorrow." Lloyd spoke to his son, who was reading comic books on the floor. William decided to ask his dad a question that seemed strange.

"Dad, why did the lair have to be in the middle of a desert? And underground, with the passageway being a dinosaur's skeleton?"

"William, I thought I told you- It was the Samurai-X's secret cave, but she cleared it out when she became something else- A Ninja. Now help me feed the Ultra-Dragon." Lloyd and his son grabbed sacks of food for the four-headed dragon that was considered a pet for William. Sort of. William asked why they needed to feed the dragon so much. "It's because I'm bringing the kids here, so the Ultra-Dragon needs energy to carry everyone." William was so excited that by tomorrow, there will be many kids like him to train with their new powers, even though William couldn't access to his true potential completely. What do you expect? He's nearly 13, as well as the other children, even the ones we haven't yet met...

* * *

 **Finally, I came back! :D I guess some people noticed that with each family, the time to go to school comes closer, just like me. :( And I guess some of you noticed that the families get shorter. Well, next chapter I will go with POVs'! YAY! XD And if you are dying to meet the other Ninja, well you will have to wait, because Sensei Lloyd will have to recruit them like Sensei Wu did with Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane. Until next chapter!**

 **-KGF**


	3. Welcome To Middle School

**Ugh, finally! I can return! Well, since I started school, the children will start school! Maybe we'll meet some new kids, I don't know! XD**

* * *

Ty's POV

I woke up pretty early on my first day of my new school. And just from an awesome dream! I really don't need an alarm to wake up, my body is like it's own alarm clock. Sadly, it makes me wake up too early at times. I walked over to my new closet, which I painted a blazing ember orange and fire sparks. I chose my favorite outfit, which was a red hoodie, orange track pants, a team shirt under my hoodie, and red and white sneakers. I walked into my own bathroom. Finally, I no longer have to share with my sister! I learned some things that I never need to ask about to my parents or teachers. I took off my pajamas and threw them in the hamper. Once I was dressed, I realized it was still a little dark out. Meh, who cares? I'm kind of a morning person. I grabbed an apple as I started making breakfast for myself. I learned to cook two years ago, when my mom couldn't work at the noodle house, and Dad was on a dumb business trip or whatever. I heard my sister's bed creak from upstairs. Obviously since we shared the same room at our old house, it's only reasonable that my sister wakes up moments after me.

"What'cha making, kiddo?" Did I forget to mention I took karate? I'm a black belt. I can break 10 bricks, one after another! I sliced my hand through the air and spun around to whoever was behind me. It was my dad. Luckily, he blocked my hand. The first time I did that to him, I punched his stomach- _hard_. After a few times of doing that to Dad, he always expected it. Why does he always sneak up on me like that?! He's like a ninja or something! "Easy kid! You excited for school?"

"Yeah. I'm making oatmeal, granola, and a smoothie." I answered back to my dad. Em walked into the kitchen, wearing her favorite orange tie-dye shirt she made in fifth grade, jean shorts, white leggings, and her orange sparkle shoes. Those are my sister's favorite pair of shoes, and that's saying something cause she's more of a tomboy. Her red hair was in its usual ponytail, only she added a hair clip. I won't say it to her face, but the hair clip suits her.

"Hey Ty. Hey Dad." She grabbed her orange lunchbox and my red one. We never eat hot lunch, ever since we both threw up after eating the pizza. It tasted like barf frozen until it was like expired milk, and then they had horse meat added to it! It was disgusting. Em took two slices of bread, put them in the toaster, grabbed our homemade peanut butter and jelly, and waited. "Hey Dad, what sports are at our school?"

"There is basketball, soccer, and baseball. There are three teams-The Ninjas, Samurais, and Dragons. You'll find out which name goes with the sport." Dad ran back upstairs, leaving us both alone. Dad came back, holding two boxes. "Here's something in case you need to stay in touch." Dad winked at us both. Em and I ripped open the packages, and there inside was-

"CELL PHONES! AAAHHH! Dad, thanks so much!" I can't believe it! And there was a design-it-yourself phone case! Awesome!

"Actually, it was your mother's idea. She had them personalized." At that moment, Mom walked in with a proud expression. Man, I love my parents.

Em's POV

I woke up to the sound of clinking. Of course, my brother was up already. Well, might as well get up, too. I opened my closet which I painted a sunset orange, and golden dandelion, and took out my favorite outfit. I walked out of my own room and into my own bathroom. I could get used to this. I came out, only to find my mom in her night gown, going through the hallway closet. I could hear her muttering under her breath. "Mom, are you okay?" She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh sweetie, I just can't believe how old you and your brother are. Next thing you know, you'll be going off to college and your father and I will have no more child happiness in our lives. Oh, give me your best hug!" I did, and boy did my mother have the hug of a restrainer jacket! I almost couldn't breathe. I slipped out from under her and headed for the kitchen. It is enormous! Looks like my brother almost attacked Dad again. I greeted the males of our family. I took out our homemade peanut butter and jelly. Dad taught us how to make it when we ran out of the store bought spreads. I also grabbed Ty's and my lunchboxes. I asked my dad what sports there were in our new school, and then he left after answering. When he came back, he held two wrapped boxes. He gave one to each of us.

"CELL PHONES! AAAHHH!" Finally, after years of begging, we finally have our own phones! Inside was the number. I am so getting contacts the moment I have new friends. Dad told us Mom had the idea for the gifts. How in the world did I get the best parents in all of Ninjago?

* * *

Bobby's POV

My alarm clock played "The Weekend Whip", because I left it on "radio". I fell out of bed when I rolled over. I slapped my hand over the clock. I felt my mouth was slightly more moist. I wiped my hand and realized I was drooling- _again_. I crawled across the floor to my closet, and picked out my favorite blue sweater, a clean pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, and my cobalt blue shoes. I walked to the bathroom. I peeled off my pajamas and put on my outfit. I threw my pajamas into the laundry basket, and ran down the stairs.

"Why are there so many stairs?" I complained out loud. I looked over to the window. Some kid about my age accidentally hit his ball towards our window. I thought our house was being broken into.

"Well, if you went outside more, it wouldn't seem like there are a lot of stairs!" My dad hollered from the living room. I chuckled at my dad. Even though my dad was enraged by the kid, he said he didn't have to pay for it. I jumped off the bottom steps, and on the dinner table was sausage, eggs, and...

"CANDY!" I ran for it, but my dad grabbed my hood. He shook his head. "Aww, come on Dad! It's candy!" I hate when my dad somehow grabs me, even though just a second ago he was farther away. It's like he's a ninja or whatever!

"Eat something else, and then maybe some candy." He said that in the tone of voice parents use when they want you to listen to them. Well, at least with my parents. I ate some of my breakfast and noticed my dad was watching T.V. I looked at the bowl of candy. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my backpack.

 _'He'll never know.'_ I thought to myself. "Lucy, come on! We have to get to the bus stop!"

Lucy's POV

Oh no. Not again. I hate periods. I hate cramps. I hate being hungry all the time. And I hate the idea of missing out of pool fun! I grabbed my stupid pads, my spares, and I chose my outfit, which was an aquamarine jean skirt, white socks, a pair of black flats, and my favorite shirt, a rose pink color with an ocean wave. I changed in the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom to find Mom sorting through her folders. Looks like I have to tell her.

"Hey Mom. What'cha doing? I have something to tell you." Mom stood up, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, please. Can you and Bobby just stop growing up so fast? I don't want to get so old!" My mom hugged me tight, and I was close enough to smell the Ocean Breeze shampoo that she and I use. Well, might as well tell her.

"Mom, I have something I really need to tell you. Igoingthroughmyperiod!" Sadly, Mom understood me.

"This is what I mean! You're already a young woman, and I remember when you were only 5, playing with wooden horses! Seems like it was only yesterday..." Mom had a thoughtful look in her eyes, so I gave her one last hug before I went downstairs. I was far enough down the stairs when I saw my brother stuff a bowl of candy in his backpack. Honestly, I don't know how I came from the same birth as him.

"Lucy, come on! We have to get to the bus stop!" Ugh, why does my brother yell all the time?! It is so annoying!

"Fine idiot! Let me have a quick breakfast first! Yeesh!"

"Lucy, be nice! You're supposed to be mature!" _Yeah, yeah._ I grabbed some toast and an apple. Bobby and I reached the bus stop, when I heard beeping noises.

"Bobby, don't play on your phone!" He always does that when he has the chance. Then I felt two breezes brush past us, and came two blurs of red and orange. Two kids, I bet they're new. But why run to the school? Just take the bus- Oh my goodness. That boy is kind of hot... Wait, what are you thinking Lucy?! These are the new kids! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

* * *

Nita's POV

Oh geez, okay! First day of school, can't mess it up, have to make a good impression for a new girl!

"Hey Nita, you ready?" My dad opened my door so quietly! And it creaks, and so do the floor boards! Honestly, I'm starting to think my father's a ninja!

"Not really. What if the teachers aren't nice? What if the kids aren't nice? WHAT IF I DON'T FIT IN!? I'LL BE AN OUTCAST, AND I'LL NEVER-"

"Nita, calm down! You're hypervillanating! Take deep breaths." I always hypervillante when I'm nervous. Or when I'm in a small area, because I'm claustrophobic. I can't even last in my closet for ten seconds! I really need to overcome this phobia. Even when I was homeschooled, Dad still was able to teach me big words. "Don't worry, baby. You'll be alright. People will love you. Remember, Daddy's always here with you, no matter what." Okay, I know that seems childish, but all my life I was with my dad! I don't remember my mom since she passed away at childbirth! Dad's all I have left, I still need him even as a seventh grader. I grabbed my backpack, and waited at the car. Daddy took the car keys, and started driving to the school. I can't wait! i am literally boucing in my seat like a child!

* * *

Zeke's POV

"Good bye, Dad!"

"Good bye, Zeke! Be a good role model!" My dad called back to me. I'm in the school office, two and a half hours before school offically starts. I went to bed extremely early so I'm not drowsy. The secretary gave me a warm smile. She knows me well, especially for my achievements. I waited for about five minutes before three other children came through the front door. I heard them talking to each other.

"Really? Halloween's my dad's and my holiday! We rule at it, just like my grandpa! I love vampires!" A boy with messy, spiky, brown hair spoke aloud. He was speaking to a black-haired girl, who cast a beautiful glow from her skin. Wow, her freckles are so adorable... Wait, WHAT!? Zeke, what are you doing?! You're just the school tour guide for these kids my age! Be mature!

"Hello, I am Zeke. I will be showing you around the school."

"I'm Tyler, but you can just call me Ty. This is my twin, Emma, but she likes to be called Em."

"I'm Nita. It's nice to meet you, Zeke."

"Yeah, but one question- Is 'Zeke' for a short nickname, or is it your real name?" Em asked me. Ah, geez. Everyone asks that.

"It is not a nickname, although many people think that. Come on, I'll show you all the homerooms." After about an hour and two quarters (I had to be corrected by Ty after I said it was two hours), all of the new kids had their schedules.

"Aw sweet, advanced math and science! Woohoo! Locker number 44824. Hey, they're all divisible by 2! How weird is that?"

"Mind my brother. Even though he's more into sports, he has a big brain for math. He once tried reciting Pi, even though he was only 7, and he got more farther than I thought! Ty, say as many numbers as you can with Pi!" And he did!

"3.14159265358979323846264338327950-" Ty took another breath to keep going. I'm still trying to memorize many digits for Pi! "- 28841971693993751058209749445923... That's all I know so far." All of us were staring at him, even the secretary! No wonder he's advanced. "What?"

" _What?_ You memorized more digits than me- and I'm one of the top students- and you say _WHAT?!_ I hope we have same period classes!" I want him as my partner! My partner is kind of slow. Ty is awesome!

* * *

William's POV

"Dad, did you hear Ty? He recited so many digits of Pi! How cool!" I never even knew there were so many digits could be said at once! "Dad, Ty says last year, he competed for Pi Day, where if you recite the most digits, you get actual PIE! AWESOME!"

"Let me guess- Ty is Kai and Skylor's son?"

"Yep! Dad, I can't wait till those kids unlock their powers! It will be more comfortable, and more company!"

"Don't bite off more than you can chew. There are still more children. You just have to wait." Who cares? I just want to spy on these kids!

* * *

Carrie's POV

"Hey, Mom. Good morning." Today's my first day of school, and I started puberty. But if you think that the purple streaks in my hair was just puberty choices, you're wrong. I actually got my purple streaks from my mom, who has hair completely purple! It is my favorite color, so I don't care. My mom's name is Camille. I'm wearing my favorite sleeveless purple top with a chameleon on it, and black leggings. I love chameleons, and I own one. My dad gave Lassie to me before he doggone left my mom and I! It's my only other memory of him, other than the wedding picture of my parents together. My mom loves chameleons too, and other reptiles, which is pretty cool. Most moms hate snakes and other reptiles, but luckily not mine!

"Good morning sweetie. You already had breakfast? You need to leave for school in ten minutes." I did, before I fed Lassie. I grabbed my purple bike and helemet, waved good bye to Mom, and pedaled off to school. I saw my best friend, Tori, on her green bike. Like me, her mom Toxikita has her hair entirely green and has green spots across her face. Tori has a few streaks of green hair, and some freckles that seem to be green. I had a cute mole on my face like my mom. Tori's dad also doggone left her mom. Tori had her hair cut over the summer, and it is so cute! It is way longer in the front, as short to her neck in the back, and bangs that swept to the left side of her face.

"Hey Carrie! Seventh graders! Can you believe it?!"

"Yeah! My mom got teary eyed when we left elementerary! It was awkward, yet so sweet! Did you start puberty yet?" I just want my bestie to be like me- we always are.

"Yep. And I hated it over the summer! But soon we'll have boyfriends! Did you hear there is two new girls and one new boy at school this year? Maybe one of us have a chance with him!" She sighed at the thought of a boyfriend. BARF! I so don't want one yet!

"We don't even know him, let alone know if we can have boyfriends! Baby steps. And yeah, I heard! School gossip travels fast, as you should know!" We both laughed.

Tori's POV

I was eating some cereal while watching out the window. I saw a boy about my age run from his house with who I think is his sister. Wow, he's so hot. He's... perfect. He looks like the sporty type, maybe with a hidden nerd or geek, maybe even dork mixed in. I'm a dork, and my bestie Carrie is a geek. Obviously, she wouldn't want a boyfriend yet, but _I_ do! And I want Spiky across the street! I placed the bowl in the sink.

"Bye Mom, I got to go! I love you!" I accidentally looked up at the picture of my parents' wedding, and looked at my dad. Ugh, why did he leave?! Speak of the devil! I hated him for that! One minute he promises me a pet, and then the next he leaves like he's slipping on oil! I never really trusted him a lot, and I didn't know until it was too late. Carrie can relate- her dad did that, too.

"Bye, honey! Be good!" Mom kissed me on the forehead. What fasinates me most about Mom is her green spotted skin and somehow naturally green hair, which I inherited green streaks, like Carrie with her purple streaks! I waved good bye and grabbed my green bike and helemet, and went out the door. My favorite color is green, which is why I'm wearing a green shirt with a skull and cross bones in front black, and gray shorts. I caught up with Carrie, and we talked about almost everything. Then I brought up the boyfriend fantasy. She told me to take it little by little. Yeah right. I knew she would say that. We laughed at Carrie's joke as we rode to the bike racks, and locked them together.

* * *

 **HEY! So, two new girls! And Lucy and Tori are in love with Ty! I'm okay with it, as long as they don't go for Kai! XD JK! It will be extermely awkward for Lucy, and now Zeke has a crush on the new ghost girl! I told you love would blossom! X) Question: Who do you like better, Tori or Carrie? You don't have to answer, or you don't have to have a favorite, I'm just being random! ;) Enjoy! And lovesgod12, you loved this story so there you have it! :D**

 **-KGF**


	4. More Kids Of Elements

**Okay, I'm back! Blah blah, introduction. XD And to Skyorange18: OMG, HOW DID I FORGET MORRO?! :O And, yes I will do a daughter. Maybe she'll be older, I don't know! XD**

* * *

Ty's POV

Okay, first day at a new school. No biggie. Just have to find my way around.

"Oh, hey Nita!"

"Hey Ty! Oh my gosh, this is so scary being at a school for the first time! Right?"

"Totally. But I'm sure we''l both get accustomed to it! Hey, are you planning to do anything school related or whatever?" I like girls who use their time, instead of wasting it on clothes or magazines or something.

"Well, I'm thinking of doing cheerleading. I can do the splits. But I also want to join a dance club. I have some moves from my dad." Just so you know, Nita is really pretty. Her skin is a pale white flushed with pink, and long black hair, and a small braid. Her outfit is cute, but I don't "like like" her. But she's still a sweet girl.

"Hey Ty!"

"Zeke! What's up?" Even for the first two periods, we already have our own hand shake! But I can't tell. It's secret. I grabbed my books for math and down the halls with Zeke. Clearly, I wasn't paying any attention, because I ran into somebody.

"OMG, I'm so sorry! That's my fault! I really didn't mean- Hey, are you new here? I'm Jackie." A curly black-haired girl with round glasses began grabbing my papers. Well, that's sort of embarrassing.

"It's okay. I'm Ty, and I am new. I'm just going to math."

"Heh, I have gym, which sucks! It's too early, which is why I didn't eat so much. You never know!"

"Jackie, c'mon!" Some other girl called out.

"I'm coming! That's my friend, Gerogia Turner. I don't know why people say her last name, but somehow it works. She's the fastest female runner in school, if I don't brag."

"Really? I always thought my _sister_ was the fastest runner." Jackie's kind of fun to talk to. "Well, we got to go. Uh, see you later J.C.?"

"Is... that a nickname? Because if it is, I like it! Bye, dude!" Ha, so I don't like her, but she's pretty cool!

 **35 MINUTES OF MATH LATER...**

Wow, ratios? Uh, knock knock! I thought I came to this school for my learning level! I was putting away my stuff from math so I can go to lunch, when someone just slammed my locker closed! It was a boy about my age, with auburn hair, and light blue eyes.

"Whoops, sorry dude. I'm Bobby!" He says to me in a really stupid and goofy voice. I don't know if I should tell him my name, but Dad told me to always greet yourself if someone introduces themselves first. But by the looks of "Bobby", he doesn't seem my level.

"Hmm, Ty. And one question... WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH MY LOCKER!?"

"Sorry. I just ran into it."

"Well, now I have to reopen it!" I heard Bobby walk away, muttering something under his breath. Yeesh, I would hate to be related to him.

* * *

Bobby's POV

Ugh, I hate math! Hate it, hate it, and did I mention, _HATE IT?!_ I walked down the stairs, winking at Natalie, one of the cutest girls in school. She's pretty quiet and nervous, probably because her dad, Neuro, is always like that. Like him, the middle of her hair is black, the sides white, and the border is gray, which is so cute. She almost always knows what you are thinking, and it doesn't bother me.

"Hello Natalie." She giggled and blushed so hard. Suddenly, I just ran into an open locker! OW! That smarts! I looked up, and found the new kid. He has spiky brown hair, deep brown eyes (which you can get lost in if you look too long), a red hoodie and orange track pants. "Whoops, sorry dude. I'm Bobby!" He hesitated to say his name, but he did.

"Hmm, Ty. And one question... WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH MY LOCKER!?"

"Sorry. I just ran into it.

"Well, now I have to reopen it!"

"Yeesh, I feel sorry to whoever's related to you." I walked over to my locker, which was No. 357106. I grabbed my lunch money, and headed for the cafeteria. I stood in line, and looked around the cafeteria. I found Natalie at a table close to the middle. I found my sister with her, a red head girl (I think she's new, and she's the first complete red head I've ever seen! Well, besides Aunt Skylor.), and- Oh no. Not _him_. Ty is there. Sitting with the red head, my sister, and Natalie! I also saw Zeke, one of the smartest kids in school, and he was doing what I think was goo-goo eyes at another girl I've never seen before. Bet she's new, too. I took some carrots, milk, pizza, and chips over to the table. Gerogia, Jackie, Tori, and Carrie were also there, as well as Karl, Isacc, Sam, Boris, and Grayson. Ashley, a really dusty but cool girl, is just walking to the table. I sat as close as I can to Natalie and my sister, when I saw Ty glaring at me. The red head looked at both of us.

"Uh, hi. I'm Emma, but you can call me Em. I see you met my twin brother. I met your sister, and-"

"We're already friends on her first day!" Like I said, I feel sorry for Emma.

* * *

Ashley's POV

"Sorry losers! Can't catch me!" I ran away from some big kids after I left home for school. Everyone older than me always bullies me, just because my hair is gray and spiked up a little, and I'm always dirty from playing around. I kept running until I ran into Mollie. Finally, a break! She's in high school, eleventh grade. She has extremely dark and straight black hair, and a streak of green from her dad. He died a long time ago. I think his name was Morro. She's the few people older than me who doesn't bully me.

"Hey Ash! How's it going?"

"Pretty good. But why do you always call me my dad's name for a nickname?"

"Because you look so much like him! You have so many things in common, unlike my mom and I. We look nothing alike! I wish I still met my dad before he died."

"It must be tough. Well, I wish I met my mom before she died of cancer." I always wanted to meet her. From photo albums, Mom seems like the most beautiful woman in Ninjago. No wonder Dad married Elisa. Dad always said she was great company, and was a good talker. I wish I could talk to her about _everything_. "Hey, so eleventh grade! You're going to be so old!"

"Hey, shut it, Dusty! Yeah, I know. I wish I was as old as you."

"Hopefully, you wouldn't get bullied. Bye! Have to go!" I ran faster to school. But before I walked through the doors, I grabbed a handful of mud and smeared it all over some older kid's hair. I never get caught, because I always slip away from my enemies. I kept moving until I met up with Karl and Grayson. Karl couldn't speak proper English, since he was born in Metalonia, then his dad moved back here, and Grayson was so tall, he looked like he was defying gravity, which would be an awesome power! We walked to our lockers, which were close together. I was in the middle, Grayson at my left, Karl at my right.

"Anyone bully Ashley early morning?" See, I told you.

"Obviously, yes."

"Ugh, when I find bullies, I will crush heads together, and make sure they not bully Ashley again!"

"Uh, okay Karl, we get the picture. Maybe a bit _too_ much." Grayson said. I love being friends with boys. Mostly because they're weird. Like me.

* * *

 **Yep, I brought all the elements. :D Here they are:**

 **Ashley= Ash**

 **Grayson= Gravis**

 **Karl= Karloff**

 **Gerogia Turner= Griffin Turner**

 **Jackie= Jacob**

 **Sam= Shade/Shadow**

 **Isacc= Invizable/Mr. Pale/Paleman**

 **Boris= Bolobo**

 **Mollie= Morro**

 **So, yeah. Awkward family moment! It will be even more awkward when Ty and Bobby find ut they're related. XD At least Em and Lucy are good friends. So, later! I do understand ratios, because I am really smart in math. :) They are really easy once you understand them! :D That's sixth grade math, and I'm not _in_ sixth grade! MEEP! ^w^**

 **-KGF**

 **P.S., who do you think was funnier, Ty or Bobby? I just think both were awkward. If that is your answer, go ahead! XD**


	5. Unlocking Their Powers

**Okay, I want to get awkward because awkward moments are HILARIOUS! XD**

* * *

All the seventh graders were talking about many things, and so many new friendships were formed. And romance. When Ashley heard a door close, she turned around and saw Mollie!

"Mollie! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I got to volunteer to help you guys here since this was my middle school! You know, if we were closer, we could be sisters!" Then Ashley had an idea.

"Hey, what if we can hook up my dad with your mom? Then we could be step-sisters! That would be awesome! C'mon, sit with us!" Ashley made some room for Mollie, giving her the edge seat.

"Thanks." The lunch period was just about over, when the lights began flickering. Then, a small army of stone people showed up, walking from the shadows. A child with meancing purple eyes, blood red hair, and skin as black as the dead of night led them. He cackled evilly.

"Well, well, well, looks like my destiny is being fufilled. I am the son of the Overlord, the source of all evil! I am... Midnight. ATTACK!" The soldiers moved forward, and Ty lept up from the table and back to the ground.

"Hi-YAH! Stop! I know karate! Stay... AWAY!" Ty sliced his hand through the air to be threatening, only for a ball of fire shot through the air and hit 4 of the stone soldiers. "Whoa." He looked at his palms. Zeke walked up to him.

"How did you do th- AAATTT?! WHOA! WHERE DID THIS ICE COME FROM!?" A layer of ice crackled from Zeke's foot, and froze 11 more warriors. Bobby told an old pun.

"Now _that's_ cool." Nita stood up.

"This is no time for puns!" She stomped her foot, and a small earthquake cracked from fer foot, and in fell 3 more. Midnight held his temples.

"You fools! Stop waiting! Attack them!" More tried to, but instead, Jackie butted in. Windows shattered when she punched her arm down. Lucy tried to stop her, but caused a small flood. Bobby was overwhelmed with the action.

"This is **AWESOME!** " And out his hand came 2 bolts of lightning, shocking 8 soldiers. Mollie, being the only elder still concious (since everyone except her and the seventh graders fainted), stood up, took a deep breath, and yelled out, "STOP!" But after that breath, a powerful gust of wind blew away the rest of the warriors. Midnight disappeared. The seventh graders stood there standing, until Em yelled out, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Then, a powerful rumble came from the sky. A four headed dragon crushed nearly one-fourth of the school! Nita screamed.

"DRAGON!" She hid behind Zeke, but accidentally out of fear, ran _through_ him. Zeke was at first doe eyed, until he realized wat happened with Nita. He fainted, but Ty caught him and slapped him across the face.

"Wake up, dude!" A person was mounted on the dragon, and took off his hood. He had graying blonde hair, and green eyes that yellowed at the edge.

"I am Sensei Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. I am the former Green Ninja, and now that you have seen what powers you possess, it is time to train with them. I must bring you all to the training area. Hop on." Mollie helped everyone up before Ashley and Grayson pulled her up. They all flew to a desert, and landed near a dinosaur's skeleton.

"So, this is the place we'll be training?" Sam looked around. Ty grabbed a single bone laid next to him.

"Sure. We can all beat the muffin out of bad guys with this fossil." Everyone laughed. Lloyd walked around and pressed a button.

"No. _This_ is where you are training. Come on- Whoa!"

"Race you all!" Georgia ran down the stairs with her element of speed. Unfortunately, she still didn't have control and ran into a pole. "Ouch." Everyone admired the cave.

"Whoa. Can we throw a party in here?"

"With cake!" Nita added in. Out of nowhere, a laugh tinkled out. Ty got into his fighting stance while Em rolled her eyes. Bobby jokingly said aloud, "What was that? Was it a ghost?" Nita finally said her biggest life secret.

"I _am_ a ghost! Isn't it obvious?" Everyone stared at her, and Sam just said "Whoa". Lloyd shook his head.

"They already heard you, you might as well come out!" As he said it, a young boy about 12 or 13 came from behind a computer. He had messy blonde hair, green eyes, and wore mostly green. He looked much like Sensei Lloyd.

"Hi, I'm William. William Garmadon. My father is my sensei and now, yours." Everyone once again stared until Jackie heard voices from behind a door.

"Um, Sensei Lloyd? Who are those voices?" Lloyd smiled.

"Those voices are the people who possessed your powers. You knew them all your life. Come now." The children followed, and they saw masked people as Ninja, and the red one was _singing_!

 _"Some legends are told,_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold._

 _But you will remember me..._

 _Remember me for centuries!_

 _And just one mistake,_

 _Is all it will take._

 _We'll go down in history..._

 _Remember me for centuries!"_

All the others cheered him on, until Ty looked into the amber green eyes. He knew those eyes anywhere!

"Dad?! _You_ have fire?!" Bobby saw that a blue Ninja had only one eye.

"Daddy-o!"

"Mom! You have water?" All the kids recognized their parents, and only Mollie saw her father wasn't there.

"Mollie, your father was the Master of Wind. Sadly, he was sent to the Cursed Realm, and he gave up his life of a ghost to give the Realm Crystal to my uncle. I will still try to teach you his power." All of them took off their masks, except for Kai, Nya, Skylor, and Jay. Kai's voice was muffled.

"Okay, on 3, we take off our masks. Ready? 1... 2... 3!" They took off their masks, and at the same time, Ty and Bobby spoke to their parents and relatives.

"Mom! Dad! Uncle Jay!"

"Uncle Kai!"

"Aunt Nya!"

"Aunt Skylor!" Both boys looked at each other. Once again, they spoke.

"Why did you call _my_ parents _your_ aunt and uncle? DAD!" Kai first spoke.

"Um boys, we should have told you, but you weren't ready. You both are cousins."

"All because of me. I'm the link." Nya waved her hand. Em and Lucy hugged, but Ty and Bobby complained.

"I'm related to locker guardian? Come on!"

"I'm related to Gizmo here? I can't be! You have to be pulling my leg!"

"'Gizmo'?! Why you- AAHH!" Bobby tackled his now known cousin, and they wrestled on the floor. Kai shook his head, and let out a powerful whistle.

"ALIRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH! I THOUGHT YOU TWO WOULD GET ALONG, BUT OBVIOUSLY I'M WRONG! AND MY GUT WAS ALWAYS RIGHT!" Kai walked off, and Ty and Bobby looked at each other.

"We're sorry, Dad."

"Sorry, Uncle Kai. You still love your boys..."

 _"Right?"_

"Of course I do. I just hoped you would be like family."

"We'll try. Even if we got on the wrong foot."

"HA!" Bobby laughed aloud. He then got an idea. "Maybe we can both do Bean Boozle? That could be fun!"

"Sure!" Ty lightly punched his cousin on the arm. Em walked up to her mother.

"Mom? What power do I have?"

"Oh Em, we both have the best one ever- Amber. We can absorb any elemental power and make it our own. But it has to be from your generation, so I can't absorb any of you kids' powers!"

Lloyd cut in all the chatter. "Excuse me, but these children have a destiny to defeat Midnight, son of the Overlord! They must train."

* * *

 **So awkward for Ty and Bobby, but they are beginning to mend. :D Poor Mollie. I want to do the engagement now! XD Well, their training will begin next chapter, so prepare for that! What I love about this story is that I will pretty much be long most chapters, so that will be nice! :D**

 **-KGF**


	6. Ty And Bobby's Day Off!: Bean Boozled

**Okay, so to cut off anything way too long, the kids were able to convince Sensei Lloyd to have a day off before training, so let's see what crazy things these kids might do! X)**

 **Mollie: We're not kids, and _especially_ not _me_. If I were still a normal girl, I would be going to college in a couple of years. :)**

 **Yeah, who cares? XD**

* * *

 **Ty and Bobby's Day Off**

"Wait, is the camera on?"

"Yes, it's on, Bob! I have my own account! Okay, in 3, 2, 1, and go! Hello YouTube! My name is Ty, and this is my cousin Bobby!"

"'Sup?"

"So, today YouTube, we'll be doing... um, what was it called again? I forgot. Heh."

"Bean Boozled."

"Yeah. Here's the spinner thing. And the disgusting jelly beans. Honestly, I've never done this before."

"Tell the people some of the different flavors."

"Okay, so we could get Buttered Popcorn or Rotten Egg. Lovely!"

"I love sarcasm."

"Berry Blue of Toothpaste. Lime or Lawn Clippings..."

"What?"

"Chocolate Pudding or Canned Dog Food. Wha- This is legal? This is seriously legal?"

"Okay, let's do it!"

"Okay, now we're gonna spin. Eh, eh! Okay- Oh geez! We got Tutti-Fruitti or Stinky Socks. What does that one look like?"

"Uh, is it this?" Bobby held up a random jelly bean.

"Well, it has a pink thing. Um, here!"

"P-pink thing." Both boys started laughing. Ty began the countdown.

"Okay, 3... 2... 1!" Both boys ate the jelly beans. It was only a few chews when they got their taste results. Bobby began to gag a little. "I got Tuttie-Fruitti."

"Ugh, I got Stinky Socks! Blagh!"

"The Tutti-Fruitti taste kind of bad. The Tutti-Fruitti is so ba-ad!"

"Well, it's not as bad as Stinky Socks!" Bobby let out a belch to prove his point. "Hold on, that first one was terrible." Bobby tried belching again, but began gagging. They both took a drink of water to drown out the flavor, good and bad.

"Okay, back to the game. Uh, Berry Blue or Toothpaste."

"Mmm! I like Berry Blue. Just so you know, Berry Blue is really good. Well, at least for me. Heh."

"Pbht, shut up."

"Ha ha ha! Okay, ready cuz? Go!" Ty and Bobby began to chew, and they got their results.

"Toothpaste." Ty responded before Bobby.

"Berry." Bobby and Ty looked at each other while Ty opened his water bottle again.

"It taste like mint. It's not bad. Hey, spin it."

"Okay, um... Oh. Lime or Lawn Clippings. Uh, is it this one?" Ty checked the jelly bean.

"Mmm, no. It's the vivid green one. Uh, here! Okay, ready? Go."

"I got Lime."

"Hey, I got Lime!"

"I only got one bad one, which was the Stinky Socks." Bobby spoke to the camera.

"I got all good ones. Well, I got Toothpaste, but it wasn't bad. Okay, so um, wait. Heh, uh, we got... Oh my fire embers! We got Peach or Barf! So gross."

"Let's get this over with. 3... 2... 1!" They began to chew. "I got Peach!" Ty had a scared look, holding the jelly bean.

"Oh no." Ty began laughing, then covered his mouth. Bobby laughed too, then Ty ran off to the bathroom. "Oh! Oh! Oh, why must it be me?!" Ty kept running until he was kneeling in front of the toilet seat. Even from the end of the hall, you could hear him actually barfing from the Barf jelly bean. Bobby belly flopped on the bed, jumping more into the middle of the bed.

"Oh my gosh! Heh. The Peach kind of tastes disgusting." Ty came back, lying on his stomach.

"What the heck!? I just _barfed_! I ate Barf! That's it, you're eating now. I quit!"

"Dude!"

"No! That was gross! Spin, 'cause I'm not."

"Okay. Um... We got Tutti-Fruitti again! Okay, please don't be Stinky Socks." Bobby ate the jelly bean, only to gag and head for the bathroom.

"Stinky Socks, huh?" Ty took what can either be Berry Blue or Toothpaste. "I got Toothpaste again. I like it, and I love Lime, Very Cherry, and a few more. Once this is done, I am never doing this again."

"Ugh, why did I get Stinky Socks again?! I hate my life! Okay, let's see. Spin spin spin... Hey! We got Peach or Barf! C'mon, do it with me!"

"No! The Barf is nasty! I literally _barfed_!" Bobby still ate it, but ran off again.

"The Lawn Clippings taste like broccoli. It's not _that_ bad."

"Okay, that was definitely gross!"

"Here, this is the Chocolate Pudding or Canned Dog Food. Eat it. Hope you get Chocolate Pudding."

"Ugh. Okay, please be Pudding. I don't want to barf." But of course, Bobby had to run off.

"You got Dog Food, didn't you? Ugh, why do I keep getting Toothpaste? Seriously? Oh, Bobby! Eat this one! It's either Coconut or- _Baby Wipes_? What? How?"

"Ugh, just give it to me." Bobby began eating, just staring at the camera. "Seriously? I got Baby Wipes. This is awful!"

"Hehe, really?"

"I can't really tell, actually. That it's Baby Wipes."

"Okay, well then-"

"Ew, it's _dirty_ Baby Wipes!"

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh! Oh, oh! Bobby, you didn't try the Booger one! The Booger one. C'mon, eat the Booger one."

"Alright people, thank you for watching! Good bye!"

"No, just a couple more!"

"Ugh, really?!"

"Come on!"

"Ty, I've had all the bad ones! You have to eat with me!"

"Fine." Both of them waited for the other to eat.

"You go first!"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Uh, to be honest, I may have previously eaten my boogers when I was younger."

"Oh, dude! Seriously!? I never did! What the heck!? I was so close to eating it! Why say it _now_!? I'll get this over with." Ty still had a disgusted look on his face when he ate the jelly bean. "Wow. I got Booger. It sort of tastes like jalapeños. Oh wait, now it's salty. Is this how boogers taste like? Because if they do, this is weird."

"I got Booger."

"You... are gross. Oh no. We have more. Licorice-"

"Licorice is okay..."

"-Or Skunk Spray."

"OH! THAT IS DISGUSTING! SOMEBODY ACTUALLY TASTED THAT BEFORE!? GROSS!"

"We have to, man! Or else we'll never _be_ men. We both do it on 3. 1... 2... 3!" Both boys chewed, but Bobby got Licorice and Ty got Bean Boozled. "Ugh, that was about as worse as the Barf! I need Toothpaste. Oh yes, I still have my luck! I love Toothpaste."

"Wait, there's two more. No! I thought we were done!"

"Me, too! What are the four left?"

"Okay, there's Buttered Popcorn or Rotten Egg-"

"I like Buttered Popcorn."

"Me, too. Or Caramel Corn or Moldy Cheese."

"I once ate moldy cheese. Let's do the second one."

"..."

"What, I was 2! Let's just eat it! Oh great, those butt bags only gave us one."

"Phhffft! Butt bag."

"Yeah. Okay, ready? Go!"

"Yay! We got Caramel Corn! I _love_ caramel! Okay, the last one, and then we can rinse our mouths out."

"Okay, here. Go! Umm, pbbhht... Oh yes! Buttered Popcorn! One of my favorites!"

"Yes! Ty, I got got Buttered Popcorn! Woohoo, we're done!"

"Finally! Okay, so that was it. Thank you all for watching, and bye!" The camera turned off, but a conversation still went on between the cousins.

"Should we eat these?"

"No! Let's just throw them out! Or..."

"Prank everyone, saying it's the good one?"

"Exactly."

* * *

 **That was mostly dialogue. XD This was actually based off someone on YouTube with her brother (her name is Gillian, her brother... I forgot ^_^') Sorry I took so long. School to blame. XP I once got Bean Boozled by my friend, and it was Moldy Cheese. After a few chews, I swallowed. X) I didn't react. Toon in for the next Day OFF! :D (That's what I'm calling it now."**

 **-KGF**

 **P.S., what is your favorite jelly bean flavor? Have you ever gotten Bean Boozled, and if so, what flavor was it?**


	7. The Girls' Day Off!: Makeover

**First off, I am listening to multiple songs to help me write, and the therapy works! XD And I remembered Gillian's brother's name: Liam. I'm so dumb. XD Time for girls! :D**

* * *

 **The Girls' Day Off**

All the girls were gathered up in a large room that could hold up 2,000 people. Mollie brought a small basket containing several nail polishes, makeup and hair products.

"Makeover time!"

"YAY!" Every girl yelled, except for Carrie, Em, and Nita. Nita was listening to one of her favorite records.*

"Why? Why must all of you be girly girls?" Carrie crossed her arms across her chest. Nita looked away from her music.

"Uh, tell me- What's nail polish? How many types of makeup are there?" Everyone looked at Nita. "What? I never went to the store with Dad. He knew almost nothing about girls! I had to force him to read a book about the human body! He's worried that if I wore makeup, I would grow up without him! So he never bought me any." Mollie walked over to her.

"Well, we'll-"

"Not me!"

"Me neither! Makeup is not my thing!"

"Well, all of us except Em and Carrie will help you." Mollie winked at Nita and the others, making sure Em and Carrie didn't see.

* * *

"Okay, which color do you want, Sprite or Strawberry Fanta?"

"Of all I heard of, I never heard of these! Sprite. I like green. It's my second favorite color." Nita stuck out her long fingernails out, and Mollie easily painted against them. Tori was having her hair braided by Jackie while Tori added makeup little by little across Ashley's face. Carrie was trying to block out all the squealing while Em bounced a tennis ball against the walls.

"Everyone, tell me a crush you have! And if you don't have one, tell me a boy you hang out a lot!" Mollie randomly brought up just for a little drama.

"I'll go first! Okay, I have a little crush- Okay a BIG one, on Ty!" At that moment, Em was drinking water... which she spat out.

"Blagh! _You_ like my _brother_!? Please telling me you're kidding! What do you see in him!?"

"Well, he's just so cute, and I can tell that he's really smart, even though you say he's into sports a lot."

"Tori, you disgust me."

"Oh, c'mon Em! Don't _you_ have a crush!?" Georgia teased the red head.

"Nope. I like boys who are like _me_ , which is no one since I'm unique." Natalie popped in.

"What about Sam? He seems your league." Em shrugged. She never was a great boy keeper. Natalie rolled her eyes at Em and Carrie's ignorance of being a girl like this. "Nita, do you have a crush? Although, I already have a guess."

Nita blushed madly, her cheeks red not from the pink blush, but also from her embarrassment and how it stood out on her pale skin. "Well, I guess I like Zeke-"

"I KNEW IT! And I _know_ he likes you. Talk about love at first sight."

"Natalie! I guess. At first, I thought I liked Ty, but I knew we wouldn't last in any way. Zeke though... he's perfect."

"Aww!"

"Anyway, Mollie. My turn."

"For _what_ exactly, Nita?"

"Two things- Add makeup on you and to ask your crush." Nita grabbed some mascara and began applying. "Blink, please."

"Okay. Well, I was dumped by my boyfriend two months ago, so I tried focusing on my studies. And I did much better after all that. Okay, we're all made up, except... Em? Carrie?" All the other girls lined up side to side by Mollie, blocking the last two girls. Carrie looked around nervously while Em tried backing away, only into a wall.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"One word: Makeover. GET THEM!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **SEVERAL NOT-SO-PRETTY OR NOT-SO-NICE ATTEMPTS**

"There! Done!" Mollie praised all the girls for their help and admired their "work". They took both made up girls to the boys. They forced Em into Ty's room. They saw Ty chewing gum (which wasn't something he did often), and Bobby was sorting some yummy looking jelly beans. "Knock knock!" Ty and Bobby looked at the large cluster of females, and Ty nearly choked on his gum.

"Sis, is that you!? What did they do to you?"

"We just made her up. And now we have bite marks."

"You probably should have checked with me. She's a biter when she's forced to do something she hates. So am I." Ty smiled innocently, as if everyone knew it.

"Anyway, do you guys want Jelly Belly Jelly Beans?" A secret wink passed between the boys. Nita nevered had a jelly beans, so of course she tried one. All of them did, with no hesitation. A few got Bean Boozled, thanks to the boys' prank. Nita didn't, and neither did Jackie, Mollie, or Tori. But the rest got bad ones. "HA! Okay, now let's get Karl, Isacc, Sam, Boris, William, Zeke and Grayson! Then our parents!"

"Let's go then!" Em was restrained from tackling her brother. He stuck out his tongue, but Em spat on him. "Oh, gross! Where's the sink!? Oof!"

"You ran into it! You okay?"

"I will never trust those boys with jelly beans ever again."

* * *

 **Hey guys! :D I'm a tomboy, so I'm not much of a makeup girl, but nail polish I do wear. I love my red one. XD Right now, I'm listening to a Vocaloid playlist by JoyDreamer on YouTube. They're all so good! I love Soleil and Seasonal Feathers is sad. :'( Echo was so awesome! I'm still listening to them! Poor girls. Ty and Bobby will strike the others, and soon... their parents! DUN DUN DUUUN! XD Let's see who's next to be the cousins' victims- I mean for the story! ^_^' X)**

 ***= Just a favorite song by F.O.B. (Fall Out Boy) "Favorite Record". Really good song. ;)**

 **#God'sNotDead!**

 **-KGF**


	8. Boys' Day Off!: Crushes

**Hai. :3**

* * *

Boys' Day Off

"So Sam, what'cha want to do?" Grayson poked a stick through the sand. He tossed the stick up and tried levitating it, but instead it fell on top his hair.

"I don't know, man. And it's so hot out!"

"We're in the desert. It's bound to get hot," Zeke pointed out, doing random math problems with his hand in slightly wet sand.

"Hey, want to see something cool?" All the boys nodded. "'Kay, here it goes." William stood up and gathered as much energy as he could and formed an energy sphere. He threw it up in the air and it exploded into fireworks. All the boys 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed. "I know, awesome right? I hope this can win over Jac-." William froze, his mouth wide. The other boys started staring at him.

"No. _Way_! _You_ have a crush on _Jackie_?!" Isacc practically started to shriek. His exaggerated pale skin was flushed pink with excitement. "Dude! I can _not_ believe you!"

"When did you realize you had a crush on her?" Zeke wrapped his skinny arms around his knees up to his chest.

"Um, just now I guess. I just started thinking of her for no reason and now it feels like my stomach is trying to punch my heart," William started to hold his stomach and sank down into the sand, a giant rock as support.

"I heared Bobby have a crush on Natalie," Karl blurted out.

"Whoa. A lot of us are developing crushes. Do you think that any of the girls have a crush on us?" Grayson started to draw small swirls in the sand. "Hold on. Zeke!"

"Gah! What?" Zeke fell over from the sudden yell at him. "What did you want?"

"Do _you_ have a crush?" Grayson pointed the stick at Zeke. The soon-to-be Ice Master's cheeks flushed a dark pink, a huge contrast against his snowflake white skin.

"M-maybe," Zeke mumbled, instantly thinking of Nita. How, her petite form glowed a healthy green as a young half ghost. Her ebony hair was so gorgeously long, slung over her shoulders and on top of her chest. Zeke, who usually keeps himself from dirty thoughts, couldn't help but fantasize of how her hair would be lifted from a well developed chest.

"Hello? Earth to Zeke?" Boris harshly shook the slightly smaller boy's frame by the shoulders. Zeke hadn't realized he spaced out until Nita had completely faded from his mind. Well, almost completely faded. "Mind telling us who this lucky girl is that you _love_ so much?"

 _How I want to slap that smirk off his smug face,_ Zeke thought as he took a deep breath. Until now, he didn't even realize how hard it was to admit the name of his crush. Was he really that infatuated by her beauty and greatness? "Um... her name... is... um... Nita." Once again, the other boys couldn't stop staring.

"Ha, BOOY! You crazy! I can't believe _you_! _Nita?!_ Wow, I can just see it now- you asking Nita out on a date, and after several dates after, you propose to her-" Sam started to rant until Zeke smacked his hand across the gray-skinned boy's mouth.

"Hey, I thought we were talking about if any girls like us!" Zeke hated having to be the center of attention for more than 10 minutes.

"Oh yeah. Well, I head Tori has a crush on Tyler. Or, at least, that's what Carrie told me," William gossiped.

Suddenly, Tyler and Bobby ran outside towards the other teens. Bobby was holding a box of jelly beans, trying to catch his breath. Tyler, on the other hand, barely even broke a sweat and was already grabbed jelly beans for the other boys. "Hey guys. As a special treat, you each get one jelly bean! Here!" Tyler held out his cupped palms with seven jelly beans. Karl shrugged and grabbed a black one, as well did Sam; Zeke took a white one, and the others picked randomly.

No sooner did Karl bite into his jelly bean did he begin to gag from the Skunk Spray that he unfortunately received. But the other boys had already started chewing their beans. Only Karl, Boris and Isacc got Bean Boozled. Before Karl could try to strangle the cousins, they already took off running, laughing all the way into the cave. Although he didn't get boozled, Sam crossed his arms.

"I hate those two."

* * *

 **This story is back! (Finally. XD)**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Soon, these teenagers will start training to control their powers and defeat Midnight! :D**

 **Hmm, I wonder what will come with these developing crushes... X) *rubs hands evilly***

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	9. Training And New Feelings Begin

**Yep, this is back. :D Enjoy! Please forgive me for taking so long. Now, with middle school (YES!) and other stuff, I've been so busy that no time to update my stories. But I am back, and hopefully there was no riot with my hiatus of... myself. Did that make sense? XD**

 **Well, screw me! Here's the next chapter of this beloved story!**

* * *

The first day of training got off to a rather awkward start. First, Ashley woke her dad up by pulling him out of bed, screeching that he'll called Mollie's mom. Next, Lucy had been found dumping a whole pot of coffee down the sink drain and Em was trying to submerge her whole head under the black stream of the caffeinated drink. Zeke was in the dining room, meditating on top of the table, Bobby was sitting on crates cheering on Ty, who apparently, was trying to ride the Ultra Dragon like a bull.

"Yeehaw! Ride 'em, cowboy!"

"C'mon Ty, you can do it! For all the marbles, try and last more than thirty seconds! Five, four, three, two!" Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling that knocked the stopwatch out of Bobby's hands and crashed onto the floor. "Damn it! Wait, you still did it, Ty! Whoo!" Bobby jumped up in the air as Ty let go of one of the Ultra Dragon's horns and rolled onto the ground, clutching his stomach (which apparently had a six-pack).

"That was awesome! I want to do that again!" Ty leapt back up to his feet, a wide grin on his face. "Wait! I need my hat!" Ty ran towards his room and found his straw hat, only to pause in the middle of Bobby's side of the room.

 _Dang, doesn't he ever clean up after himself?_ Ty grimaced as he lifted his leg over the pile of dirty underwear on the floor. It was like a maze of dirty laundry on the floor. Ty couldn't stand it. Everything was so out of place, it hurt. What was worse, there was a pizza box. When Ty poked it with his toe, a cockroach scuttled out. He shuddered. _Guess I'll have to clean this junkyard after training._

* * *

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Mollie walked in the kitchen to find Em all sticky and wet, and Lucy holding a bucket of water.

"Uh, do you really want to know?" Em continued after Mollie's nod. "I didn't get much sleep so I thought why not drink some coffee? It always seems to work for others. Although it is way too bitter."." Waving her arms in the air, Em continued. "I need real food. In my mind's eye, coffee would have resembled somewhat like really hot chocolate."

Shaking her head, Mollie laughed and grabbed a towel. "You're just like your dad."

"Eeh, wrong! She's more like aunt Skylor!" Lucy poured the bucket over her cousin's head.

" _Anyway_ , we have to get ready. Training starts after breakfast." Turning around and tossing the towel over her shoulder, Mollie added, "And for the love of the Spinjitzu Master, there will be no chaos."

* * *

"Attention!" All the kids stood up straight in a line quicker than a finger snap from Lloyd's voice. "Now, today we're going to practice controlling your powers. First, how do you unlock your power?" Sam raised his hand.

"To... discover the truth deep inside you? No, wait! Um," he stuttered, hitting his head.* "To do what is right for the real you."

"Great answer. Really, it depends. It could be to help carry on destiny," Lloyd signaled at the Fire Ninja. "Or to know that it's okay to be yourself, or to overcome your own obstacles." He pointed at the Walker couple. "Now, who wants to start training? And no, it won't involve your powers just yet, since they're unstable." Tyler was the only one who raised his hand. He gulped.

 _Oh crap._ Then Sam raised his hand again. "I'll try, too!" _Oh, thank you, First Spinjitzu Master!_

"Good. Come on, you two. Follow Cole. He'll help you with your strength." Nodding, Cole walked off with the minors trailing behind him. Ty was practically skipping with excitement. Training would be a breeze! He was stronger than anyone else, well, except for Nita and probably his sister, if she can absorb the half ghost's strength. Unknown to the young, fiery teen, the, quite literally, shady boy was watching him in a side glance.

 _Wow. He's... actually kind of... hot and p-perfect._

* * *

 **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**

 ***= Fucking alliteration. Gets me every time!**

 **TIME FOR A LITTLE CONFUSION IN PREFERENCES AND QUESTIONING SEXUALITIES! YEAH! :D**


End file.
